Kumpulan Ficlet Baekhyun X Everyone
by AiDyo
Summary: Berisi kumpulan Ficlet Baekhyun x Everyone! [ PART 1 ] : ChanBaek yang selalu diwarnai pertengkaran kecil dan berujung dengan manis pada akhirnya..


**1\. TITLE : Sweet Separate (Ficlet)**

**CAST : ChanBaek [ Chanyeol X Baekhyun ] for this PART!**

* * *

Dinginnya udara malam tidak menyurutkan semangat bercekcok kedua namja ini, sedari tadi mereka sibuk berdebat memperebutkan mana yang lebih tampan, Kris atau Sehun. Namja pertama, berperawakan tinggi dan memiliki senyum _idiot _dengan tegasnya memilih Kris sebagai member yang paling tampan di EXO. Namja kedua, berbadan mungil dan memiliki mata berlapis eyeliner dengan tak mau kalah membantahnya, menurutnya, ucapan kekasihnya itu salah besar, tentu saja yang paling tampan adalah si magnae Sehun.

"Sehunlah yang paling tampan, yeolli! Bahkan ia cocok dengan warna rambut apa saja," ujar Baekhyun sengit sambil memandang kekasihnya tidak suka, dipeluknya bantal yang akan dipakainya untuk tidur. Chanyeol -sang kekasih- mendelik kesal, lalu memulai lagi perdebatannya,

"Kris hyung lebih tinggi dan terlihat sangat cool!" bantah Chanyeol, dilipatnya kedua tangannya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku balkon, tempat mereka duduk sedari tadi. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan ke bantalnya, si imut itu memang tidak bisa jauh dari bantal hangatnya itu. Sampai-sampai ia membawanya keluar kamar.

"Tinggi tidak mempengaruhi seseorang terlihat tampan, yeolli!" ucap Baekhyun dengan santai. Chanyeol membulatkan mata ketika mendengarnya. Ap-apa maksudnya!?

"Lalu maksudmu aku tidak tampan..?" dengus Chanyeol, memijit perlahan dahinya yang berdenyut.

Baekhyun terhenyak bersama hembusan angin malam, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan bahwa kekasihnya itu juga memiliki tinggi badan yang tak wajar!? Bagaimana ia lupa kalau Chanyeol mendapat julukan 'tiang listrik'? Mengapa dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan 'tinggi bukan jaminan untuk mengukur ketampanan seseorang?' Aiiiiiissshh..

"An-Ani! Bukan seperti itu.. Kau tam-pan.. tentu saja,"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Baekhyun, memiringkannya, lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya secara sengaja. Posisi mereka berdua sangat dekat sekarang, mungkin jika Chanyeol bergerak sedikit saja kedua bibir itu sudah menempel.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm-" gumam Baekhyun, berusaha menahan degupan jantungnya yang berpacu sedari tadi. Melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol dari dekat bukan main-main.

"Untukmu, pengecualian.." lirih Baekhyun, menahan hasrat saat ia dengan mudahnya bisa merasakan hawa panas nafas Chanyeol.

"I Know~" ucap Chanyeol, lalu perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun diam-diam bisa bernapas lega.

"Kau juga memiliki wajah yang bagus, Baekki~" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum, dipeluknya Chanyeol dengan sangat erat, mengganti posisi bantal tadi menjadi dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kau Cantik,"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dan tidak suka.

"Aku ini namja!" pekik Baekhyun tak terima. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang mengomel tidak jelas. Mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggoda Chanyeol untuk mengecupnya. Baekhyun mendelik saat Chanyeol benar-benar mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Yeolli!" Baekhyun memukul tubuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang dipukuli terus hanya tertawa, pukulan kecil Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sakit untuknya.

"Yang cantik itu bukan aku, tapi Luhan hyung!" bela Baekhyun dengan muka setengah merona diakibatkan Chanyeol baru saja mencuri kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi.

"Arra arra. Luhan hyung memang cantik, tapi kau lebih cantik,"

Kembali pukulan-pukulan kecil didapati Chanyeol, Baekhyun merengek terus tidak terima.

"Luhan hyung lebih cantik!"

"Kau yang lebih cantik, Baekki~"

"Luhan hyung!"

"Baekki~"

Sepertinya sepasang kekasih ini tidak pernah terlepas dari pertengkaran. Tidak pernah peduli dengan lingkungan yang sudah sepi senyap sedari tadi, mungkin jarum jam sudah akan menunjuk pukul 00:00, tetapi mereka tetap disitu, di bangku balkon sambil terus memperebutkan mana yang paling tampan dan cantik di member EXO. Benar-benar aneh, siap-siap saja kalian dihukum oleh Suho karena menganggu tidurnya..

* * *

**HOLAAA~ I'M comeback yoyoyoyo! Comeback bukan dengan FF KaiSoo malah buat Baekhyun X Everyone -_- /ditabok readers/ entah kenapa hati aku pingin gitu buat Ficlet Baekhyun X Everyone~ pendek? iyalah, orang Ficlet! /ditabok lagi/**

**Chapter depan mau Baekhyun dengan siapa? Vote cobaak (?)**

**The Last..**

**Review Juseyoooooh :***


End file.
